Not Applicable
This invention is a novel device for the removal of insects attached to a person or animal.
Certain insects, most notably ticks, attach themselves to a human or animal host. Once attached, they may be very difficult to remove. Many are so small that grasping them with fingers is not possible, and, even if possible, for sanitary reasons this is an undesirable method of removing them.
Various inventions have been proposed to address the tick problem. Some attempt to create a barrier that ticks cannot crawl past. Others are mechanical devices for removing ticks. These mechanical devices are typically similar to tweezers and grasp the tick while pressure is applied to pull it away from the skin. The problem with these mechanical devices that the squeezing of the insect may force fluids back into the host or may physically damage the tick, resulting in the release of fluids and further difficulty in removing the tick. In addition, the force applied to remove the tick may result in the head breaking off and remaining attached to the host with no feasible means of removing it.
This invention is a device for the removal of insects, particularly ticks, from a human or animal host. The device includes an adhesive surface that folds along a central folding axis. The adhesive surface will adhere to the body of the tick while the device is pulled away from the skin, resulting in the removal of the tick. A foam backing facilitates the application of pressure to the device and more complete adhesion to the body of the tick. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the foam backing is angled or curved so that its thickness along the central folding axis of the device is thinner than at the outer ends of the device.
Objects of this invention include providing a device for firmly gripping an insect for removal, but with minimal pressure applied squeezing against the body of the insect. Another object is to provide a device for the safe and sanitary removal and disposal of insects attached to an animal host without direct physical contact with the body of the insect. Still another object is to provide a device that allows the attached insect to slip from the grip of the device before so much force is applied that the head of the insect breaks away from its body.